New Home
by Shoen
Summary: Neal Caffrey è stato rilasciato in custodia all'agente Peter Burke...ma Neal Caffrey è un ragazzino di 14 anni...   LINGUA ITALIANA
1. The Boy

CHAPTER 1 – The Kid

_**Peter**_

Avanzai indugiando un po' chiedendomi perché fossi li a fare qualcosa che non era parte del mio lavoro.

Il mio compito consisteva solo nel perseguire le persone che commettevano reati e non cercare di salvarle.

Ma in fondo in quel momento non stavo salvando proprio nessuno ciò che era fatto era fatto lui era stato condannato alla sua pena e tutta la sua vita sarebbe cambiata; ormai era stato catapultato nel mondo degli adulto.

Si mondo degli adulti.

Sono ancora incredulo, come lo ero la prima volta, quando ci siamo accorti che il nemico

non era un adulto.

Sono arrivato accanto a lui che si trova seduto su una sedia fuori dall'aula del tribunale al suo fianco ci due guardie ancora più incredule di me nel dover fare da balia ad un ragazzino condannano per quei crimini.

Misi le mani nelle tasche del soprabito e mi fermai davanti a lui.

Teneva le gambe distese avanti a se incrociate alle caviglie, la testa era china e i capelli un po' lunghi gli ricadevano sugli occhi.

Le mani erano costrette dietro alla schiena e mi accorsi che la polizia penitenziaria si era ingegnata nell'incatenarlo per bene.

'Come se questo bastasse a fermarlo' pensai sorridendo a me stesso.

Il ragazzino era la persona più abile che io conoscessi nel togliersi le manette in pochi secondi con un'abilità degna di un mago.

Feci un cenno alle guardie che mi lasciarono solo con lui.

"Neal" lo chiamai dato che lui non accennava a muoversi e alla fine alzò lentamente la testa.

I suoi occhi blu di bambino mi guardarono stralunati come se non capisse cosa stesse succedendo.

13 anni. Sospirai. 13 anni a malapena e avevo scaffali di file su di lui in ufficio dedicati a suoi crimini vero e "presunti".

Senza contare l'intera sezione White Collar ancora profondamente imbarazzata per non essere riuscita ad identificare prima questo ragazzino combinaguai.

Ma la caccia era finita e lui avrebbe lasciato la sua famiglia per lungo tempo, i suoi amici, la scuola e l'esile ragazzina dagli occhi blu a cui era tanto legato.

"Ciao Peter" mi sorrise e io non potei fare altro che sentirmi in colpa.

'Che cosa ho fatto. Dannazione' pensai mordendomi il labbro.

La vita nel mio lavoro era molto più facile quando i criminali sono brutti, grossi e particolarmente cattivi.

Ma davanti a me avevo soltanto un bambino...un criminale certo e forse uno dei più geniali e precoci che avessi conosciuto ma in fondo restava un ragazzino per me anche se un criminale per la legge.

Neal distolse lo sguardo un po' imbarazzato; so che non amava essere in una posizione di tale svantaggio con me.

"Ti fanno male?" chiesi indicando le mani.

Neal ghignò e mi maledii; sicuramente aveva in mente qualcosa.

Fece un strana espressione per qualche momento armeggiando dietro la schiena e poi spostò le braccia sul suo grembo con la manetta aperta tra le mani e con un sorriso scherzoso sul volto.

Sbuffai...Neal era sempre Neal.

"Sai che potrebbe essere viso come un tentativo di fuga?" gli dissi e lui fece spallucce.

"Se è per aggiungere qualche altro mese ai mie quattro anni non c'è problema. Il giudice pensa che il tempo sia utile per pensare" disse concentrandosi ad estrarre completamente la mano destra dalla manetta.

"Non puoi dare la colpa a lui di ciò che è accaduto..." iniziai un po' arrabbiato ma lui alzò una mano.

"Scherzavo Peter...volevo solo sdrammatizzare la situazione" disse con un sorriso incerto.

Sospirai; parlare con lui era sempre una corsa ad ostacoli.

Mi sedetti accanto a lui "Vedremo cosa fare per quei quattro anni" gli dissi sospirando sperando di risollevargli il morale e lui sorrise debolmente.

Lo guardai per un attimo e capii che non mi credeva sapeva che il mio potere per cambiare le cose era molto limitato e forse credeva lo fosse anche la mia volontà nel liberare un criminale.

Neal aveva capito il mio modo di pensare io credevo che dovesse essere punito ma forse quattro anni era un sorta di condanna a morte per un tipo come lui.

E poi mi ero affezionato a lui e speravo solo di vederlo cambiare e per questo ero disposto anche ad aiutarlo.

Il ragazzino giocherello per un po' facendo roteare la manetta su un dito e il silenzio cadde tra noi due; non eravamo persone che parlavano molto.

Io ero riuscito ad aprirmi solo con le persone a me più vicine e anche il ragazzo faceva lo stesso; non credo che a parte Mozzie il corto e la bella Kate ci fossero altri amici nella sua vita.

La manetta con cui giocava smise di girare e lui guardò con apprensione verso il corridoio da dove proveniva il rumore degli stivali delle guardie che stavano arrivando.

Si voltò verso di me con sguardo spaventato e io sospirai.

"Credo che sia tempo di andare" dissi piano e dopo un sospiro mi diede i polsi per bloccarglieli ancora e piano incatenai le mani.

"Buona fortuna, Neal" gli dissi augurandogliela con tutto il cuore.

Lui sorrise e io gli scompigliai i capelli.

Le guardie arrivarono e una di loro lo prese per il braccio conducendolo fuori dal tribunale.

"Addio Peter!" mi disse quando era quasi fuori dalla porta.

Io sorrisi perché sapevo che non era un addio "A presto, Neal"...

_**Neal**_

Peter non era mai stato una persona ottimista ma quel "A presto" mi faceva pensare un po'.

'Che stesse veramente pensando di farmi uscire dalla prigione' pensai.

Sbuffai; Peter faceva questo lavoro da molto tempo e di certo non mi avrebbe tirato fuori di prigione quando non ci ero neanche entrato!

Guardai fuori dal finestrino del pulmino che mi avrebbe portano alla mia nuova casa e dopo poco mi ritrovai già annoiato dalla guardie che non mi rivolgevano parola e che mi fissavano aspettando che inventassi qualcosa per scappare.

A quanto pare era stato detto loro che ero un maestro della fuga e che potevo scappare da ogni luogo...mi guardai intorno e poi il mio sguardo cadde sui loro mitra...'emh meglio di no questa volta' pensai e non avrebbero di certo esitato a colpirmi.

Guardai indietro per vedere se c'era qualcuno e inaspettatamente riconobbi un lungo cappotto nero.

'Non lei ' sperai...Dannazione, era lei.

La lunga e sinuosa figura di mia madre mi guardava.

Evidentemente le conoscenze di papà le avevano permesso di potermi salutare.

Doveva essere un onta incredibile per lui, ex ufficiale dell'esercito avere un figlio così ma per il momento non aveva manifestato ancora il desiderio di diseredarmi!

Dopo la mia cattura e il rilascio a casa per qualche mese mi aveva accolto con freddezza ma aveva dato il tutto per tutto per salvarmi.

Sapevo che papà aveva più volte parlato con Peter, che era un suo vecchio amico, sperando che potesse essersi sbagliato ma alla fine anche lui si era dovuto rassegnare all'evidenza.

Guardai la mamma che mi osservava sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e alzai la mano per salutarla.

Lei alzò tremante la sua e mi salutò.

In quel momento sperai veramente che Peter mi avesse detto la verità rispetto al suo "piano-d'uscita-anticipata" perché la vergogna e la colpa per averle fatto questo mi avrebbero accompagnato per mesi.

Il motore del pulmino si accese e con un balzò partì e vidi la figura della mamma diventare sempre più piccola finché non scomparve alla mia vista...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Libertà

_**Peter**_

Mi appoggiai al cofano della mia macchina e aspettai.

'Che cosa sto facendo?' mi chiesi e sospirai. 'Tranquillo non stai liberando un pericoloso criminale ma stai dando un altra possibilità ad un bambino' mi convinsi; non sapevo ancora se la mia inquietudine sarebbe stata mitigata alla vista del ragazzo.

Sentii il rumore di una macchina provenire dalla strada e fermarsi accanto alla mia.

Il guidatore rimase un momento all'interno dell'abitacolo e uscì dalla macchina avvicinandosi a me.

"Ciao, Peter" mi sorride mestamente l'uomo si appoggiandosi accanto a me con le mani in tasca.

Non capii quell'espressione sul suo volto in fondo stava andando a riprendersi suo figlio e non dopo quattro anni.

Avevo mantenuto la promessa che avevo fatto a Neal e il ragazzino aveva scontato solo un anno dei quattro previsti dalla condanna anche se al diretto interessato probabilmente sembrava fossero passati decenni anche se in fondo era un accordo più che accentabile considerando quello che Neal aveva fatto.

Dopo un momento vidi la madre e la sorellina di Neal avvicinarsi a Daniel ma nessuno sembrava particolarmente felice di essere li.

Li guardai attentamente; si somigliavano molto tutti e tre con la pelle chiara, visi regolari dai tratti fini, capelli neri e i grandi occhi blu come marchio di fabbrica.

'Questa famiglia è strana' pensai tra me e me.

Sembravano i bambini protagonisti del Villaggio dei Dannati, un film che mi aveva parecchio spaventato da piccolo, con quegli occhi azzurri e luminosi.

Ma a parte il loro aspetto mi colpiva di più lo stato emotivo dell'intera famiglia, mi ero aspettato di vederli molto più felici in fondo loro figlio sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto di più che mesti sorrisi.

Daniel Caffrey era una persona introversa e in fondo anche il figlio lo era anche se si dimostrava particolarmente socievole con le sue vittime e con coloro che potevano essergli utili.

"Non so come ringraziati, Peter" iniziò imbarazzato restituendomi lo sguardo.

Sorrisi. Un tempo eravamo amici, vecchi compagni di camerata nell'esercito, ma appena dopo la nascita di Neal si era allontanato dal vecchio gruppo di amici e alla fine anche tutti gli altri avevano ceduto il tempo libero alla famiglia e al lavoro e ci eravamo persi di vista.

"Non ti preoccupare. E' giusto che abbia la sua possibilità" dissi e lui annuì senza cambiare espressione.

"Cosa ti turba?" gli chiesi; anche se non ci vedevamo da tempo lo conoscevo troppo bene perché potesse nascondermi qualcosa.

Daniel guardò la moglie che prese la figlioletta per mano e iniziò a camminare lontano da noi parlando con voce dolce alla bambina.

"Ho paura che non riusciremo a tenerlo lontano da questa vita..." si rivolse a me gesticolando concitato, con espressione sconvolta ma si interruppe da solo.

"Qualche anno fa hanno abolito la pena di morte per i reati commessi da minorenni…" incominciai facendo una pausa ma continuai subito prima che Daniel si spaventasse "…l'hanno fatto perché una ragazzino che commette un crimine non è una persona psicologicamente formata oltre al fatto che è una punizione senza via di redenzione" conclusi.

"Quindi c'è ancora speranza?" mi chiese guardando il cancello della prigione aprirsi.

"Dipende" disse osservando Neal uscire con sguardo spesato "Dipende dalla tua famiglia e da lui".

Neal si giro e osservò il cancello richiudersi dietro di lui e poi spostò lo sguardo verso di me.

"Ciao Peter" mi salutò con un sorriso; mi mossi dalla macchina e lo raggiunsi.

Indossava in cappotto nero e dei pantaloni grigi che non erano proprio consoni allo stile ricercato secondo cui si vestiva un tempo.

I capelli erano pettinati nati all'indietro e così sembrava molto più grande di quando lo aveva visto l'ultima volta al tribunale un anno prima.

"Ciao Neal" ricambiai il saluto scompigliandogli i capelli mentre lui cercava di scacciare la mia mano e con le ciocche che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e l'espressione divertita mi sembrava il Neal bambino che ricordavo.

"Hai mantenuto la promessa" costatò dopo un po' con una punta di dubbio nella voce come se avesse paura che lo avrei rinchiuso da qualche altra parte.

"Ma non è così semplice, Neal" iniziai con un ghigno e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Fammela vedere!" ordinai.

"Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, Peter" tentò ma al mio sguardo indagatore sospirò e sollevò imbarazzato il lembo del pantalone per mostrarmi la cavigliera.

Daniel avanzò un po'confuso.

"Non ti preoccupare" lo rassicurai e poi mi rivolsi al figlio "Neal sei stato liberato sotto la custodia dei tuoi genitori. Hai un diametro di spostamento di due miglia..." lo vidi alzare ancora gli occhi al cielo annoiato.

"Neal!" lo richiamai "Sono cose importanti se non rispetterai queste regole tornei qui" lo misi in guardia e ciò sembro attirare di più la sua attenzione; Neal allargò le braccia e mi lasciò spiegare.

"Scuola e casa per tre anni" borbottò quando ebbi finito.

Sorrisi "Se non ti va bene posso sempre chiamare le guardie" lo presi in giro e lui sghignazzò ancora abituato alle frecciatine che gli rifilavo durante le nostre conversazioni ai processi prima della condanna definitiva.

Vidi che la sua attenzione era stata catturata da altro e mi girai anche io per guardare...

_**Neal**_

'Mamma è sempre bella' pensai e poi guardai chi si nascondeva dietro la sua gonna e sorrisi.

Emily era cresciuta ed era quasi un anno che non la vedevo; data la sua cagionevole salute le era stato sconsigliato di venire a trovarmi e forse era stato meglio così; non avrei voluto che mi vedesse in quello stato.

Mi chinai per raggiungere la sua altezza e lei si sporse per vedermi e cominciai ad aver paura che si fosse dimenticata di me ma dopo qualche secondo di incertezza me la ritrovai addosso mentre mi abbracciava.

"Emily!" la salutai stringendola forte.

Vidi la mamma fare un debole sorriso; era il primo che vedevo da un anno.

Peter si avvicinò e scompigliò i capelli anche a lei.

"Bene" disse e io mi alzai e lo guardai interrogativo.

"Credo e spero che questo sia un addio Neal" mi disse sorridendo.

"Sei sempre melodrammatico Peter" lo ripresi un po' mi dispiaceva sentirgli dire questo; nel poco tempo che passato in sua compagnia avevo imparato quanto poteva essere gradevole stare con lui… quando non ti rincorreva per la metropolitana di Manhattan!

Mi diede un buffetto sulla testa.

"Allora addio, Neal" mi salutò, strinse la mano ai miei e poi rientrò i macchina.

Mamma e papà mi guardarono un po' titubanti poi si avvicinarono e inaspettatamente mi abbracciarono.

Rimasi per un attimo fermo e rigido davanti a quella manifestazione di affetto improvvisa ma alla fine mi lasciai andare e li circondai, tutti e tre, con le braccia….


End file.
